


20. You Can Borrow Mine

by essiee, Guardian_Rose



Series: 100 Ways To Say I Love You [20]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cute, ExcitableDrunk!Simon, Fluff, M/M, Party, Saphael cuteness, SleepyDrunk!Alec, jealous!magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 13:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8210263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essiee/pseuds/essiee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_Rose/pseuds/Guardian_Rose
Summary: Magnus gets a little (I swear, only a little) jealous when someone starts flirting with Alec at one of his parties.
Also including cute drunk Simon and secretly sappy Raphael.
Written by Guardian_Rose





	

Magnus wasn't worried. He wasn't. He was definitely not going to freak out about such a tiny thing. Alec had been late before, Maryse was probably giving him grief about today's missions.

“Magnus! You okay?” Simon appeared in front of the warlock without warning.

He was quite clearly drunk with his too-loud shouting over the music and his inability to stop swaying. The vampire was holding a cup of something in one hand and was leaning on the wall with the other. 

Magnus leaned his shoulder against the same wall and smoothed out his deep purple top in what he hopes was a casual gesture that Simon wouldn't recognise as him using his magic. Isabelle was about to get a fire message concerning her brother's whereabouts if Alec didn't arrive in the next five minutes. Call him over-protective but it wasn’t like the man had a safe profession and he didn't always get notified when Alec was injured due to Maryse.

“Never better. You on the other hand, look like you could do with a glass of water.” Magnus replied, he scanned the room for Raphael but came up with nothing. Shit. He had to stay with the fledgling then rather than looking properly for Alec.

“No! I'm fine! You look grumpy though! Grumpier than...than the tall one, shadowhunter? What's his name?” Simon stopped shouting to take another drink. 

“Alec. Okay, Solomon. Time for you to go home, where’s that boyfriend of yours?” Magnus asked.

Simon blushed and waved a hand dismissively gesturing to the room full of downworlders of all kinds.

“Somewhere! He’s being even grumpier than you!” Simon emphasised his point by prodding Magnus in the stomach. The warlock laughed as Raphael appeared from nowhere behind his boyfriend and set his hands on the younger vampire’s shoulders to steady him. Just in time.

“Dios, Si. I let you out of my sight for one minute and you disappear, again.” Raphael couldn’t hold his scowl when Simon just leaned back and giggled. Giggled. 

Magnus rolled his eyes at them, he was glad they were happy. He really was, Raphael deserved Simon in his life.

“I’ll take him off your hands, Magnus. How come you aren’t with that shadowhunter of yours?” Normally Magnus would bristle at the objectification of his boyfriend but he knew that his friend was just teasing so he humoured him.

“He’s not here yet, probably just some hold up at the Institute.” Raphael quirked his eyebrow at him and looked confused.

“No, he’s out on the balcony. I just saw him.” Magnus straightened up with a smile.

“Oh, thank you. I’ll see you two later.” The warlock moved through the dancing crowds until he was at the open doors. 

There he was. Tall and beautifully fascinating, outlined against the city lights. Magnus was about to speak up so as not to startle him with his approach when someone beat him to it.

A young faerie girl waltzed over to Alec, shimmering mint green dress swirling around her silver skin and her sky blue hair falling down her back in waves intertwined with feathers. He stepped closer so he could hear what she was saying to his boyfriend.

Alec startled as expected when someone other than Magnus placed their hand over his own on the stone wall, the warlock bit down on the jealousy flaring up in him. Jealousy. He was jealous. A 400 year old warlock, it was insane. 

He trusted Alec, he knew that they were both head-over-heels for each other even though late at night he sometimes worried himself into a state of panic and no, they hadn’t said those three words yet. Magnus desperately wanted to say them, had almost quite a few times but he was not going to run the risk of pushing Alec too fast or any other hazard. So it was a waiting game now and he was content to play for the long term if that’s what it took.

“I’m Scarlet!” The, tipsy at least, girl said slightly too loudly. Not accustomed to hearing no background bass yet.

“Um..hi?” Alec returned, shifting away from her so their hands weren’t joined anymore.

Magnus felt himself scowl when the faerie just moved closer.

“You look rather cold out here on your own.” She said, leering up at Alec from her short height, shorter than Magnus.

“No no. I’m fine.” 

“Oh, really? Sure you don’t want to warm up a bit? I hear that sharing body heat works well amongst other...techniques.” Scarlet shifted so she was practically draped over Alec who was now starting to glance around for a means of escape.

Magnus started forward again as Scarlet was leaning onto her toes to reach his boyfriend.

“I-no...I’m fine, really. I don’t need your-uh...body...heat.” Alec squirmed out of Scarlet’s grip and stepped back into Magnus with a surprised gasp.

Magnus just wrapped his arms around Alec’s waist. The shadowhunter relaxed at once against Magnus and leant his head back against the warlock’s shoulder, looking up at the starry sky above. Magnus chuckled and pressed a quick kiss to Alec’s neck.

“Don’t worry, Alexander. You can borrow mine.” He said as a greeting and he felt more than heard Alec’s laugh; the shadowhunter lifted his head again and Magnus rested his chin on the shadowhunter’s shoulder, thankful for the extra few inches his heeled boots gave him.

“Bit rude to interrupt don’t you think, warlock?” Scarlet spat from in front of them, voice barbed.

Alec tensed in his arms but Magnus just let his hands flare brightly with the blue of his magic as he squeezed his boyfriend's stomach reassuringly. The jealous spike ebbing away from him with every second in Alec’s warmth.

“Not when it’s my boyfriend you’re hitting on.” He replied snarkily. 

Scarlet rolled her eyes and bounced away back into the thick of the party without another word.

The two men stayed still for a while, just watching the world go by outside of their own little bubble.

“Alexander?” Magnus spoke up eventually.

“Mhmm?” 

“I missed you.”

“I missed you too. You should be jealous more often, it’s cute.” Alec spoke with a casualness that Magnus hadn’t heard before but instantly loved.

“How much have you drank, darling?” 

“Probably not as much as I should do after a day like today.” Came the answer and Magnus laughed quietly. “Not as much as Simon though. Did you know he’s a happy drunk? I should have guessed really. Poor Raphael having to chase after him.” 

“Yes, I may have had to keep an eye on him myself before Raph showed up.” 

“Mmm. I’m sleepy.” Alec hummed and Magnus nodded as best he could while leaning on the shadowhunter’s shoulder.

Turns out alcohol plus Alec made a relaxed Shadowhunter. Magnus would have to remember that. Although it wasn’t likely that he’d forget anyway. Everything about Alec was worth the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> Any and all comments welcome. Prompts including.
> 
> Written by Guardian_Rose


End file.
